A Dark Place To Be
by ubyrai
Summary: He didn't ask for it. To be born in the affluent family that was the Evans'. Actually, he'd rather he wasn't born at all. It's fairly short, read it, you've got nothing to loose.


**A/N:_ I don't own Soul Eater._**

**_Please bear with me. It's not very good, but it's short._**

**_I'm trying to get over my writers block. Hence why this isn't going into Soul Amity._**

**_Thanks._**

**_X-x-x-x-X_**

He didn't ask for it.

To be born into the affluent family that was the Evans'.

Actually he'd rather that he wasn't born at all.

_There was a sigh of disappointment from behind as the boy pressed the last key, ending the piece. _

_She didn't even try to hide it. The displeasure that he just unintentionally supplied her with. His own mother._

_It wasn't good enough._

_He wasn't good enough._

_

* * *

_

"_Play."_

"_Do it." _

"_Come on, it's not a hard decision."_

A step forward and then a step back. Agreeing, and disagreeing. Playing or returning back to the hall where he was supposed to be in the first place.

The former was more appealing at the moment. Going back meant being faced with the people. People he didn't know, and didn't care to know either.

The boy breathed in and walked calmly up to the grand piano, seating himself down before expelling the held air.

This wasn't so hard.

He lifted up the heavy piece of wood that protected the ivory, pressing a long pianist finger onto one of the keys, the sound filled the room beautifully. Smirking he made note of what note it was.

A low G.

That pretty much summed him up. Low and dark.

He liked the sound of it.

"Oh, do you play?" A small voice asked from behind, snapping the boy out of the trance he caught himself in. He lifted the finger from the key in surprise, turning around at the same time.

Just a unattractive girl. Smirking he showed off his devilish teeth, hoping to scare her away, although she didn't move. The boy narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"I'd like to hear." The green eyed girl told him.

Whether it was out of surprise, or something else, the boy obeyed and turned to the piano before speaking quietly.

"This is the kind of person I am."

_G._

She was the first person that actually wanted to listen to him play. So play he did. He poured out his soul. Not caring what she thought of him, or the music. Or anything. He just played whatever came to his head.

And for the first time in his life of being a pianist, the boy actually enjoyed slamming down the keys, he enjoyed the ominous music that was filling the dark room.

_Because this was who he was._

Not the happy, classical pieces that his family made him perform in front of audiences of thousands. No. That definitely didn't suit him. He'd only come to realise now, that what his parents wanted him to be was someone impossible. He'd saved the glory and praise for Wes.

For the first time of many to come in the future, the boy was happy.

Happy that he'd left his family and the comfort of his home, happy that he had inherited the weapon gene. He was happy that he could start anew, with no one knowing who he was and who he was associated with. Just another guy entering the school scared shitless.

So he'd throw away his family name. The name he despised so much, and think of something that suited him. But it would have to be cool of course.

The boy closed his crimson eyes and relished in the sound of the last note.

Forgetting about the girl who was listening in awe his eyes snapped back open when she clapped for him.

Why hadn't she run away already?

He just played music from his soul. It was a scary place. Any normal person would have sprinted away screaming. In his opinion anyway.

He kept his back to her.

"I didn't really get it. But I liked it!"

Now she was the first one to like his music. What was wrong with this girl. Was she deaf or something?

"Are you a weapon?"

He turned to face her. Flashing his blood red eyes in her direction smirking at the same time, giving her one last chance to run.

Nope, she just smiled at him.

"Yeah, a scythe." Maybe that would scare her away, the thought of swinging around something as big as him as a weapon.

A look of frustration flashed through her eyes, it was as if the word scythe had brought up bad memories of something. She snapped out of it quickly.

"Cool, I'm a meister." The boy looked at the gloved hand she had extended out for him to shake. "Wanna be partners?"

It was clearer than day. This girl definitely had something wrong with her.

He sighed. Closing his eyes, before opening them again, staring straight into hers.

Two hands met and the partnership was settled.

He'd get to know her, and find out why she was different to the rest.

"I'm Maka Albarn."

"Soul Ev-" He stopped. She didn't need to know of his heritage just yet. "Eater. Soul Eater."

"Huh. Weird name." She smiled obviously seeing through his lie. But she didn't say anything of it as he stood up and walked over to the exit, hands deep in the pockets of his suit.

"I know." Soul grumbled.

He just blurted out the first thing that he could think of. But it would have to do for now.

Besides, _anything was better than being an Evans._


End file.
